


My Bad, Bad Girl

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Doctor Loves River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara shut her eyes and held her breath. Death by Dalek was not the way she expected to go. The Doctor was next to her- tied up. A tear threatened to slip out of her eye when all of a sudden she heard him laughing. It was a low and dark laugh that she had never heard him utter before. "What could possibly be so funny right now?" she asked furiously. </p><p>The door burst open, and a woman with wild hair strode into the room pointing a gun. "Hello dear, I've got a problem," the Doctor said, smirk in place.</p><p>"Nothing you couldn't handle."</p><p>"Got a bit lazy... and I wanted to see you," the Doctor replied.</p><p>Now it was River's turn to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad, Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/204562008047439276/  
> and: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/107453141082380739/

Clara shut her eyes and held her breath. Death by Dalek was not the way she expected to go. The Doctor was next to her- tied up. A tear threatened to slip out of her eye when all of a sudden she heard him laughing. It was a low and dark laugh that she had never heard him utter before. "What could possibly be so funny right now?" she asked furiously.

The door burst open, and a woman with wild hair strode into the room pointing a gun. "Hello dear, I've got a problem," the Doctor said, smirk in place.

"Nothing you couldn't handle."

"Got a bit lazy... and I wanted to see you," the Doctor replied.

Now it was River's turn to smile.

All Clara knew was there was a lot of blasting, lasers, and shouting. Someone pulled her into the TARDIS which somehow had managed to magically appear... not that it does not do that enough. The doors were closed behind Clara and she slumped against them closing her eyes. When she opened them, they landed on the sight of the Doctor and the wild- haired woman, who was currently sitting on the console, thoroughly snogging each other. "Oi! Doctor, I did not want to see _that_!" Clara exclaimed.

"Then shut you eyes," responded the Doctor stepping away from the console.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Clara confused.

"Or go to your room. Cover your eyes with your hands, blindfold, turn your back, I don't care," said the Doctor sternly.

He walked back to the wild- haired woman sitting on the console. She quickly undid his bowtie and pulled him to her by it. Clara shut her eyes.

* * *

"River, you look... ravishing," said the Doctor moving his hands to River's hips.

He heard a snort come from behind him, but he ignored. River was almost two- hundred years old. She did not need her father watching over her. River laughed, and the Doctor promptly kissed the smile off her face. Normally, Amy would not mind the kissing of the touching, but it had been a full two minutes since the Doctor had started kissing River, and he had not stopped. "River? Doctor?" asked Amy a little apprehensively.

"Oh, Amy... Rory... forgot you were here," said the Doctor slowly as he and River pulled apart.

"Wish we could forget we were here too," said Rory under his breath.

Amy nudged him. "You know what, how about you guys... do whatever you were gonna do, and we can do this double date thing some other time," said Rory turning to Amy.

"Right, some other time," said Amy nodding turning to Rory.

By the time they turned back to River and the Doctor, the two Timelords were wrapped in each others arms again whisked away into their own world.

* * *

"I wasn't stealing anything, honest. I demand to speak to the lord and lady of this house!" exclaimed a small man in a brown coat and hat who was being held by two guards.

"Wish granted," snarled one of the guards as the man was hurled through a pair of heavy, oaken doors.

The man's eyes settled on a man in a Victorian outfit sitting in quite a large chair which resembled a throne on the other side of the room.  A woman with a golden, curly mass of hair sat on the back of the chair with her legs draped over the man's shoulder. "Doctor, River, so glad to see you. I wouldn't steal from you... well, not from you."

"Yeah, we know, Jim, just get out," said the Doctor.

"I'm sorry?" asked Jim a bit bewildered.

"Go on, out," said the Doctor again.

"River, is something wrong? You guys are usually happy to see me."

"Jim, I'd prefer it if you leave. The Doctor and I... well, we were in the middle of doing something," said River looking down at her husband and stroking a hand through his hair.

"Um, okay," said Jim shuffling from his spot.

"Exit's over there," said the Doctor shifting in his seat to face River.

"Door's on the left," added River with a growing smirk.

Jim scuffled over to the door.

"Hurry up now!" the Doctor suddenly exclaimed rather loudly.

Jim clambered towards the door and ran out. As soon as the Doctor and River heard the door slam shut they broke into a fit of laughter. "That was a little mean, my love," giggled River as she slipped down to the arm of the chair.

"It was worth it," replied the Doctor.

"It was? Prove it," said River.

The Doctor suddenly lunged forward to catch River in a surprised kiss. He pulled back with a grin. "It was worth it."  
 

 


End file.
